Some Excitement
by Celtic
Summary: Race and Specs decide Manhattan doesn't have anything to offer, until they find some trouble of their own


All newsies are a property of Disney The lyrics to 'Speed Demon' belong to Michael Jackson  
  
Another day began in Manhattan, too soon for the newsies. They all wished it was winter when the weather was terrible and the lodging house owner wouldn't make them go to sell so early in the morning. Instead it was the middle of summer and they were being pushed out of bed.  
  
"C'mon you kids, carry the banner!"  
  
Racetrack groaned as he drug himself out of bed. I gotta quit comin' in so late.  
  
"Hey Race, any luck at the track?"  
  
The newsboy turned to see Specs, a tired grin on his face. Rolling his eyes Race said, "I don't hafta answer dat."  
  
Specs laughed as he started to get ready for the day. Every morning he would ask Race the same question, and every morning he got the same answer.  
  
"So where're you gonna sell today?" Bumlets asked Specs.  
  
Specs shrugged. "Don't know, maybe da usual place."  
  
"Yer always talkin' about how you want more excitement, how're you'se gonna do that by doin' the same ol' thing?"  
  
Specs just rolled his eyes as he put on his derby and walked downstairs with the rest of the newsies. He stepped outside of the lodging house, taking a moment to look around at the slowly waking Manhattan before heading to work.  
  
"Yer thinkin' the same thing as me," said Race as he stepped up next to his friend, "der's no excitement anymore."  
  
"Yeah pretty much." replied Specs with a nod.  
  
Racetrack smiled and put a hand on Specs' shoulder. "How' 'bout we ditch sellin' an' find some fun of our own?"  
  
A grin appeared as Specs nodded in agreement. Race lightly back-handed Specs on the chest before turning on his heel and walking in the opposite direction of the other newsies, his friend following close behind.  
  
"So em, what're we gonna do fer excitement?" asked Specs.  
  
Race shrugged. "Not sure, but we'll find somethin'."  
  
Specs looked around, through the streets for something to do. He noticed a carriage parked next to the curb with nobody in or around it.  
  
"Hey Race," he said, nudging Race, "check dat out."  
  
Race turned and saw the carriage. He smiled wide and said, "Ya evah drive one of dose?"  
  
Specs shook his head as he too smiled. Following Race to the carriage he wondered what kind of story they would have to tell the others.  
  
"Specs me pal, what do ya think we should do 'bout dis stray carriage?" asked Race, climbing into the driver's seat.  
  
"Well mistah Higgins, I think we should make sure it still woiks." he answered, sitting next to Race.  
  
Racetrack picked up the reins then looked at the two horses that were hitched to the carriage. "So um, how do ya be we get dis goin'?"  
  
Specs rolled his eyes. "Try slappin' da horses with the reins."  
  
"Oh right, I knew dat."  
  
Race jerked the reins and braced himself for when the horses would run, but they didn't move. Specs rolled his eyes as he took the reins, jerked them hard and yelled at the horses. There was a jolt as the beasts reared then bolted through the streets of Manhattan, carrying an empty carraige with two newsboys in the drivers seat hanging on for dear life.  
  
"Dis was yer idea," Specs said, thrusting the reins into Race's hands, "you steer 'em!"  
  
Race looked at Specs then the horses. He pulled on the reins as hard as he could and yelled at the horses to slow down. They turned a corner where two policeman atop their horses rushed to get out of the way then followed the carriage, whistles blaring.  
  
"Great, now da bulls are involved!" Race said to Specs.  
  
"Yeah, der's the excitement we wanted." Specs replied with a smile.  
  
+  
  
I'm headed for the border It's on my mind And nothin' really matters I got to be on time Look in the view mirror Is he getting nearer I feel some heat is on my back  
  
+  
  
Race rolled his eyes as he continued to try and stop the horses. He looked up ahead in time to see Kid Blink step into the street. Specs noticed too and yelled, "Blink! Get outta the way!"  
  
Kid Blink heard Specs and jumped out of the way in time to avoid getting trampled by the carriage and the two policement. He stared with wide eyes as they rode off, shocked to see Race and Specs on the runaway carriage.  
  
"Was dat Race an' Specs?" asked Bumlets as he helped Kid Blink off the ground.  
  
"Yeah, crazy huh?"  
  
Bumlets smiled. "Dey ain't gettin' much sellin' done."  
  
~  
  
"Dose whistles are scarin' 'em more!" said Race.  
  
"Keep tryin' ta calm 'em, they've slowed down a little."  
  
Race shook his head. "I don't want da bulls ta catch me!"  
  
The gambling newsie slapped the reins and guided the horses around another corner. His plan was to shake the policemen off their tail.  
  
+  
  
(Speed demon) Speedin' on the freeway Gotta get a leadway (Speed demon) Doin' it on the highway Gotta have it my way (Speed demon) Mind is like a compass I'm stoppin' at nothin' (Speed demon) (He say) Pull over boy and Get your ticket right...  
  
+  
  
"You idiot!" exclaimed Specs, "we're out of control now!"  
  
Rae pulled back but the horses didn't respond. He pulled back agaian, harder, and they slowed slightly. Until the whistles started up again.  
  
"Alright, I spend all my time at da races so I know what ta do." said Race, a relieved smile appearing on his face.  
  
"Hey Genius dat's one horse an' one guy. See, here we got two guys an' two horses." Specs pointed out.  
  
"Dat's one horse fer each of us, it works out."  
  
Specs gripped the seat as they went over a bump. "One more thing yer missin', the men are on da horses' back."  
  
The smile faded quickly at the point Specs made. He pulled on the reins again, searching for another solution that would save him and Specs, as well as get rid of the police.  
  
+  
  
And nothin' gonna stop me Ain't no stop and go I'm speedin' on the Midway I gotta really burn this road  
  
+  
  
Specs watched the city of New York pass by, wondering if it was really the excitement he was looking for. Race's exclaimation snapped Specs from his thoughts. "What?"  
  
"We climb out der an' get on dey're backs, then cut 'em from dis carriage."  
  
Specs punched Race on the shoulder, "Are you'se insane?! Dat's suicide!"  
  
"Yer da one who wanted excitement, here it is!"  
  
There was no arguing that point because it was true. Specs looked at Race then at the horses, wondering how he was going to get on one's back without getting killed.  
  
+  
  
(Speed demon) Speedin' on the freeway Gotta get a leadway (Speed demon) Doin' on the highway Gotta have it my way (Speed demon) Mind is like a compass I'm stoppin' at nothin' (Speed demon) (He say) Pull over boy and Get your ticket right...  
  
+  
  
He rolled up his sleeves and climbed over the driver's seat and clung for dear life to the side of the carriage. Taking a deep breath, Specs jumped and landed on the back of one of the horses, slipping so he was hanging off the end of the horse. He kept his legs together so they wouldn't hit the horses' legs.  
  
"Race!"  
  
"Yer doin' great!"  
  
Specs rolled his eyes as he began to pull himself onto the back of the horse. Once he was sitting on the horse he turned and yelled, "Race! Throw me the reins!"  
  
Racetrack tossed the reins to Specs then did the same as his friend to get on the other horse.  
  
+  
  
Speed demon, you're the Very same one Who said the future's in Your hands The live you save could be Your own You're preachin' 'bout my Life like you're the law Gonna live each day and Hour like For me there's no tomorrow  
  
+  
  
"Next time we want excitement, let's go ta Irvin' Hall!" said Race.  
  
"Der won't be a next time fer you 'cause I'm gonna kill ya!" replied Specs as he searched his pockets for a knife. Specs found his small knife and began cutting the leather straps that attached the carriage to the horses. Quickly he handed the knife to Race before riding away from the carriage and slowing the horse.  
  
"Well I see you've had quite the ride today."  
  
Specs turned and saw one of the two officers that had been following them. He groaned as the officer rode up next to him.  
  
"So what happened, and where's your friend?"  
  
At first Specs wasn't going to say anything, then he realized something. Race got him into this mess, so why should he cover for him?  
  
"I think he went dat way." Specs answered, pointing down the street.  
  
The officer raised an eyebrow. "Well how about you show me? That way you two can come to the station together."  
  
+  
  
(Speed demon) Speedin' on the freeway Gotta get a leadway (Speed demon) Doin' on the highway Gotta have it my way (Speed demon) Mind is like a compass I'm stoppin' at nothin' (Speed demon) (He say) Pull over boy and Get your ticket right (Speed demon) Just, pull over boy And eat your ticket Pull over boy Pull over boy And get your ticket right  
  
+  
  
That night at the lodging house, the newsies stayed silent so they could hear Kloppman reprimand Specs and Race. They heard from Kid Blink about the carriage ride, now they wanted to hear the excuses as to how it occurred.  
  
"But Klopper, nobody got killed." stated Race.  
  
"You're lucky I don't kill you for being an idiot."  
  
Jack turned to Swifty. "Wow, Klopper's really mad."  
  
"I would be too if I had ta pay fer a busted carriage."  
  
Specs and Race came from the back room, looking like puppies in trouble with their tails between their legs. They walked past the newsies and went upstairs to the bunk room to be alone.  
  
"So was it worth it?" asked Race as he pulled a cigar out of his pocket.  
  
Specs smiled wide and answered, "Damn straight it was."  
  
+  
  
Get your ticket right Pull over boy-get Your ticket right Pull over boy Pull over boy and Get your ticket Eat your ticket Get your ticket Eat yo', get yo' Get your ticket right 


End file.
